Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds
Synopsis The Time Trapper retrieves a lost Superboy-Prime, still spiraling uncontrollably through space and time. The Trapper sends him to the 31st Century, where the original Legion of Super-Heroes are recovering from recent events. Superboy-Prime lands on Earth in Smallville where he discovers the Superman Museum and learns, much to his dismay, that he has had very little impact on history. He then discovers a statue of himself wearing a replica of the armor he wore during the events of Infinite Crisis, which he dons himself, before learning the history of the Legion of Super-Villains and formulating a plan. Prime flies to Takron-Galtos and releases members of the Legion of Super-Villains and other prisoners before destroying the entire planet and burning a giant "S" into its surface. The Legion of Super-Heroes contacts Superman in the present and brings him to the future to aid them against the villains. When Brainiac 5 learns that their new foe is from another universe, he suggests contacting Legions from two parallel worlds in order to fight Superboy-Prime. Superman suggests that the only way to stop Superboy-Prime is to redeem him. Meanwhile, the White Witch sees visions of alternate Legions while she is held captive by Mordru on Zerox. Her visions are interrupted by the Time Trapper just as Blok, Wildfire, Dawnstar and Rond Vidar (the sole surviving Green Lantern) arrive to rescue her. The Legionnaires battle Mordru, only to be interrupted by Superboy-Prime, who has recruited every other Legion foe into a massive Legion of Super-Villains (armed with flight rings burned with an "S"). Back at Legion headquarters, Lightning Lad is dismayed at the idea of redeeming a mass murderer like Prime, even suggesting they break Legion code to kill him. He and Cosmic Boy argue, with Cosmic Boy revealing that he took on the leadership of the Legion to give everyone but him a chance to have a life outside the team. This argument comes to a conclusion when the White Witch opens a stargate from Zerox to Legion Headquarters. Rond Vidar forces the Legionnaires through the stargate, remaining behind to buy them time to escape. Rond manages to kill Lazon, but is subdued by the telepathic powers of Saturn Queen and captured by Superboy-Prime. With Rond's father Universo in agreement, Superboy-Prime kills Rond, whose power ring returns to Oa (despite an attempt by Universo to recover it). Cosmic King offers Mordru a ring as Earth Man points out that as much as the various villains dislike each other, they all want the Legion dead. As Superman leads the Legion to battle Prime's forces, Brainiac 5 leads a team to the Justice League's old headquarters, finding an artifact that allows them to bring together the two other versions of the Legion using White Witch's sorcery. Upon the arrival of the other Legions, the three incarnations of Brainiac 5 begin arguing over who is in charge. During this time, on instructions from Brainiac 5, Mon-El and Shadow Lass bring Rond Vidar's body to the ruins of Oa where they find Sodam Yat, who identifies himself as the last Guardian of the Universe. Yat cremates Rond and initially refuses to aid the Legion, citing apathy after a millenium of watching those he cares about die. Mon-El, drawing parallels to his own 1000 year imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, convinces Yat to join the fight against Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Super-Villains. Yat gathers some of the rings of fallen Green Lanterns and recharges them with a new oath, vowing to reestablish the Green Lantern Corps after this battle. On Earth, the Legion is battling Superboy-Prime's forces in Metropolis. Superman attempts to convince Superboy-Prime to end the attack by recalling to him details of his pre-Crisis life on Earth-Prime, but is rebuffed and injured. Earth Man's forces attack the United Planets building where the second Karate Kid, Myg of Lythyl, fends them off briefly only to be incinerated by Radiation Roy. Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl quickly enter to fight them off while Mordru calls upon shadow beings to attack both the Legion and civilians, searching for the White Witch. The tide turns when the other two Legions enter the battle and help fight against the Legion of Super-Villains. Meanwhile, in the 20th century, Polar Boy, Wildfire and Dawnstar head to Smallville to steal a hair from a young Lex Luthor as part of Brainiac 5's plan. At Legion headquarters, the various versions of Garth and Ayla Ranzz get together as the older Brainiac 5 uses the lightning rod (empowered in The Lightning Saga storyline) to enable Live Wire, (trapped in the crystalline body of Element Lad after the events of Legion Lost), to transmute himself back to his original body. The older Brainiac 5 then reveals that XS is from their Earth and that all three Legions met in an earlier adventure that no one besides the older Brainiac 5 remembers clearly. During these events, Superboy-Prime kills the "Threeboot" Legion's Sun Boy, causing physical pain to the original Sun Boy, who had remained outside the battle. While Superboy-Prime attempts to breach the force fields protecting Legion Headquarters, XS runs on a Cosmic Treadmill, assisted by the various incarnations of the Ranzz twins, and hears something in the Speed Force. Superboy-Prime breaks through the force fields and into the lab, but is too late to prevent Bart Allen's return from the Speed Force. In the 21st century, Starman, working as a caretaker, digs up a grave with the name "Kent". In the 31st century, the Legion continues to battle the villians while Bart Allen pounds Superboy-Prime. Brainiac 5 explains that the team of Legionnaires recently sent back in time used the lightning rod to "bottle up" Bart's essence before his death at the hands of the Rogues. Brainiac 5 says that Dream Girl foresaw Superboy-Prime destroying Earth in a massive Crisis but vanished before she could give more details. Kid Flash knocks Superboy-Prime back into the battle when Superman and the original Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy are pulled through a portal to the end of time where they face the Time Trapper who intends to kill the four of them. Kinetix attacks Superboy-Prime, who promptly kills her when her magic has no effect. Seeing the news reports of the battle and the casualties, the original Sun Boy grabs his flight ring while Mordru absorbs Kinetix's life force and magical knowledge. The "Threeboot" Element Lad turns the ground into kryptonite. Superboy-Prime laughs before he suddenly convulses in pain and promptly kills the "Threeboot" Element Lad by throwing a kryptonite rock right through him. Cosmic King then turns the kryptonite inside Superboy-Prime into yellow sunlight. Mordu warns Superboy-Prime of a vision of the future showing the Legion of Super-Heroes victorious and Prime heads to the North Pole to cut them off. At the Fortress of Solitude, the three Brainiacs meet Polar Boy, Dawnstar and Wildfire with a strand of Lex Luthor's hair. The original Brainiac 5 then puts the hair inside a Kryptonian chrysalis. However, Superboy-Prime attacks, knocking all three Brainiacs out. Polar Boy fights Prime and his ice hand is cut of when the original Sun Boy arrives to help. Wildfire uses his energies to fuel the chrysalis and resurrects Conner Kent, a.k.a Superboy, who then confronts Superboy-Prime. Superboy and Superboy-Prime clash with the rest of the Legions joining in. At the end of time, Superman and the three founding Legionnaires attack the Time Trapper, tearing off his hood, only to realise that the Time Trapper is an aged Superboy-Prime, who claims the three heroic Legions will all lose. In the 31st Century, Superboy-Prime fights off the three heroic Legions and Superboy. At the end of time, the three founding Legionnaires and Superman battle the elder Superboy-Prime aka Time Trapper, who reveals that he became an anomaly that couldn't be killed after being shunted into the Multiverse, plus that he can access other alternate realities and intends to destroy the Legions in each of those realities. Superboy burns a scar on Superboy-Prime's chest, which also appears on the Time Trapper's chest. The original Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 realize that time has become fluid, leading Brainiac 5 to deduce that the Time Trapper is a rogue sentient alternate timeline, and that his identity keeps changing with time. Back in Metropolis, Mordru uses the magics he absorbed from Kinetix to weaken the 3 Legions and empower the Legion of Super-Villains. He then launches an injurious attack on Blok, forcing the White Witch to invoke one of Mordru's dark spells against Mordru that absorbs his life force into her own. Mysa, now calling herself the Black Witch, uses her new magics to defeat the Legion of Super-Villains. Bouncing Boy and Duo Damsel, now calling herself Duplicate Damsel, then appear, where Luornu reveals that she gained the ability make multiple copies of herself after her second body was killed in the 21st century. At the end of time, the original founding Legionnaires use the Time Trapper's time portals to summon multiple Legions from across the Multiverse, who manage to knock the Trapper out. The founding Legionnaires and Superman then return to the 31st century with the Time Trapper. Superboy-Prime is repulsed by what he becomes, so he punches his future self, which erases both of them. The three Brainiacs reveal that the Time Trapper the Legion knew no longer exists as the future was reset when Superboy-Prime punched his elder self. After the battle is over, Sodam Yat recharges power rings on Oa to rebuild the Green Lantern Corps. The Black Witch travels to Zerox and claims Mordru's throne. The "Reboot" Legion, under the guidance of Shikari, decide to travel the Multiverse looking for other survivors, with Ferro naming the group the Wanderers. XS and Gates decide to stay behind and join the original Legion. The "Threeboot" Legion are revealed to be from a re-created Earth-Prime. Kid Flash and XS use Cosmic Treadmills to return the two Legions back to where they came from. Superman returns to the 21st century with Superboy and Kid Flash. Meanwhile, a powerless Superboy-Prime wakes up on the reborn Earth-Prime. He is reunited with his parents and his girlfriend Lori, who are all horrified by what he's become because they've read copies of the issues published by DC Comics from "Infinite Crisis" to "Legion of 3 Worlds". Superboy-Prime plots his return from his fearful parents' basement, remarking "They'll never get rid of me. I'll always survive." Legion of 3 Worlds Issues Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds/Gallery Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12492 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Legion_of_3_Worlds *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-legion-of-three-worlds/49-22674/ Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds